Sky Dive
by Starred
Summary: When Reborn was assigned to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was told the boy was clumsy, non-athletic and dumb. Overall, no-good. However, as he stares at the groupie surrounding a smirking Tsuna, he thinks that the reality is totally different. AU, Rockstar! Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sky Dive

 **Rating:** T, will go up in future chapters.

 **Genre:** Angst, Family Romance (not sure yet), Adventure, etc.

 **Summary:** When Reborn was assigned to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was told the boy was clumsy, non-athletic and dumb. Overall, no-good. However, as he stares at the groupie surrounding a smirking Tsuna, he thinks that the reality is totally different. AU, Rockstar! Tsuna.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the plot.

 **Warning:** Language and Violence; Extreme OOCness; Unbetaed; Tsuna-centric; Asshole!Tsuna (most of the time anyways).

 **Announcement:** I had to write this. It was just a plot bunny that I had for a while now. I will update 'What if?' as soon as I can, I already started to write the chapter, so yeah. I will take into consideration any pairings you all would like to see involving Tsuna, or if you don't want any romance and want it to remain Familial. By the way, Nezu is teaching in Nami-high so yeah.

Beta-ed by Sailor Dying-Will.

* * *

" _(1) Musabetsu_ -Tsuna," Reborn, a baby with a yellow pacifier, fedora and suit, growled when he opened the door and saw his troublesome student. Blankets wrapped around him and a red-headed woman who looked about in her early twenties, soft breathes and snores the only noises even as he walked into the room, taking everything in. Pieces of clothing all over, looking like they were thrown in a drunken frenzy. A few condom wrappers were on the floor and a small, sardonic smile adorned his lips; at least his student was using protection.

It had been about two weeks since he'd arrived to the Sawada household and around the same time, he had taken the habit of dragging his student back from different women's and even some men's houses, but he had his suspicions that that was more to spite Reborn than anything.

When he had gotten to Japan and the Sawada household, he'd thought his job was going to be easy, just train a no-good kid and groom him to be an exceptional Mafia Boss. Once he met Sawada Nana however, he suspected that something wasn't quite right (and how right he was):

 _"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted once the door opened, he expected to see a smiling and carefree woman, but he was taken back when the woman he saw was a woman with sharp, intelligent eyes and slight frown lines. Her posture was tense as if she was expecting someone else, her eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed that it was Reborn and her lips curved into a warm smile, but her eyes remained the same._

 _"Hello, little boy. Who are you?" Nana questioned gently, she might not be in the best of moods but she didn't want to be rude. He looked to be about 2 years old in a small suit, a bright yellow pacifier around his neck and a small chameleon on his fedora. Overall, he looked like a normal child, if a snappy dresser, but his obsidian eyes and overall demeanor were too intelligent, too menacing to be one - almost as if he was a hardened man trapped in a baby's body._

 _The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine. But... that couldn't be possible... right?_

 _"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." The almost dark purr nearly made her jump out of her skin._

 _He hadn't done anything to her but she felt unnerved so she did what she did best‒act naive, as if she didn't know just how **dangerous** he **felt**. "Is that so? Well, call me Maman then." Putting a hand on her cheek, she smiled as naturally as she could. She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that someone so dangerous was going to be tutoring her baby. _ Her baby.

 _Turning him down wasn't an option, she realized._

 _"Thank you, Maman. May I ask where Tsunayoshi is?" Reborn tilted his fedora, he realized that Nana wasn't as naive as Iemitsu had described her. She seemed to be aware of how dangerous he was and tried to hide it by acting naive. He wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman._

 _She hesitated; on one hand, she didn't want someone like Reborn so close to her baby, but on the other hand, if what he said was true... then he could help her son and straighten him out. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision._

 _"Tsu-kun is with one of his... friends. He should get here soon though," she answered, her gut saying that she did the right thing trusting the small 'baby'. With a nod, she made her way to the kitchen, all the while praying that Reborn was what Tsuna needed to become better._

 _As Reborn watched her leave, he realized how much trust she put in him by even answering his question and his lips tugged down. He needed to talk to Iemitsu about how wrong he was about his wife._

 _Taking a deep breath, he hoped that at least the information about Tsuna was right but judging by Nana's tone of voice, he doubted it was._

Reborn knew that Nana hid behind a carefree but naive facade, knowing more than she was given credit for. She had everyone fooled except for himself... and Tsuna.

His first meeting with his troublesome student was, in a few words, pretty fucking bad. Tsuna was amused and Reborn was already irritated with all of the wrong information he had been given and his student's attitude hadn't helped:

 _Reborn watched at the base of the staircase as the knob turned and the door slowly opened, a head popped from behind the door and quickly looked around, giving a sigh of relief when he realized that his mother wasn't there, waiting for him. His eyes finally landed on him when Reborn cleared his throat._

 _The figure stepped inside, closing the door gently while he eyed the small baby in front of him with interest._

 _"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, taking in his new student, noting he looked somewhat familiar. Fluffy brown, shoulder-length hair swayed to the side when Tsuna tilted his head, chin-length side swept bangs pinned to the side, caramel doe eyes, with a hint of orange looked him over. An orange, too-big for him, jacket showed off one of his shirt clad shoulders and ripped skinny jeans._

 _On his neck was a hickey. So that's what Nana meant, Reborn almost wanted to groan because he knew that his job had just got harder. A Mafia Boss couldn't be running off and sleeping around, he had to be responsible and think about his Family._

 _One thing was certain though, he was going to shoot Iemitsu the next time he saw him. So far all of the information he had was proven wrong._

 _"Hey, who are you?" Tsuna asked. He gave an amused but tired smile and a chuckle when the baby looked at him incredulously as he heard his husky and smooth voice. However, as amusing as it was, he was tired. Luckily enough, his hangover was better and his mother wasn't here screaming at him. But, he eyed the baby, he had a feeling that his life was going to change irreversibly. It made him want to run away and not look back._

 _"I'm Reborn, your new home tutor," Reborn responded, expecting him to at least freak out or laugh ‒ which, to be honest, he was hoping for as he felt the need to kick someone ‒ but to his growing frustration, the brunet only cursed and began to walk up the stairs._

 _"I'm too tired for this shit," Tsuna groaned, opening the door to his room. Flopping down on his bed, he yawned when he noticed that the baby had followed him._

 _Great, a baby was his home tutor. Hell, he didn't even know he was going to get a home tutor in the first place._

 _"Dame-Tsuna, don't walk away from me."_

 _Tsuna burst out laughing when he heard that nickname. It honestly brought back memories when he was much younger and he used to be bullied. "I haven't been called that since I was 5 years old, kid." He was far from Dame now. Maybe if he was still 13, it would had broken his confidence or some shit like that but he was 16 now and confident in himself, being called that didn't do anything more than make him laugh._

 _Reborn's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he kicked Tsuna in the stomach._

 _Yes, he was positive that they were going to have problems._

When Reborn told Tsuna he was going to train him to be a Mafia Boss, he had bluntly refused, claiming that he was a famous rockstar. Reborn didn't believe him until a few days later when he heard Tsuna sing a small portion of one of his songs. That made his job even more fucking harder than before and his student wouldn't answer any questions he had about his profession or even why he was a rockstar in the first place. No matter how much he... **tutored** him.

However, it all explained why Nana was so tense when she'd answered the door that day or why she had problems making Tsuna listen to her. Nana trusted Tsuna to his care and he was the World's Greatest Hitman, he would _make_ Tsuna listen to him even if he had to pound it into his head. His behavior was completely and utterly unacceptable.

With that in mind, he transformed Leon into a mallet and dropped it on Tsuna's head, hitting him on the side of his head. Instantaneously waking up, Tsuna cursed as he slowly sat up with a scowl and a hand on his head.

"What the fuck?" Tsuna murmured, rubbing his injury with a groan. His head was pounding and throbbing, he'd drank too much again. He felt a warm, soft body pressed against his own and looked to the side. She had a pretty cute face and from what he could see through the thin blankets, a nice body too.

She was probably one of his fans, he noted offhandedly.

"Get dressed," Reborn ordered, throwing Tsuna the jeans he retrieved from the floor. It was sad that he'd already gotten used to seeing his student like that; it was a routine of some sort. Training him wasn't enough. He needed his Guardians. Maybe with them around, he would become a more grounded person or something close to it.

Tsuna caught the jeans and sighed. His eyes snapped to the woman — Miku? Mai? — when she stirred, slowly sitting up. Her eyes lighting up when she saw that he was still there. It made him want to groan because he knew that she thought that him still being here meant something. That was the reason why he always left before his partners woke up.

He stood up, fastening his jeans as he ignored the eye-fucking she was giving him. He didn't have time for another round nor did he want it, besides Reborn was getting impatient which would make him even more of a pain in the fucking ass.

He saw his shirt close by Reborn and frowned. "Oi Reborn, pass me my shirt."

 _It seems that was all she needed to notice Reborn,_ Tsuna thought as she snapped her head in the direction he was looking at, shrieking as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Who're you? And what're you doing here, kid?! Don't you know that the adults want some alone time?"

Reborn smirked, humor dancing in his eyes and twisting his thin lips. Throwing the shirt at his student, he drawled out, "I'm Musabetsu-Tsuna's home tutor."

She scoffed, "Very funny, kid." and turned to look at Tsuna instead. "Why is he here?"

"He came to pick me up," Tsuna responded curtly, standing as he put on his shirt. He didn't need all of this shit so early in the morning, she was making his hangover even worse with all of these questions.

"What?! You're leaving already?!" she demanded heatedly, looking forlorn. She stared at him when he sat again to shove his feet into his boots.

"Yeah, sorry, Mai." She gasped, outraged.

"I'm not Mai! My name is Miyu!" she snapped.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tsuna continued with lacing up his boots. Miyu's eyes glistened with unshed tears, her bottom lip trembling, as she hugged her blanket to her chest. She couldn't believe that he would act so dismissive after a whole night of great sex and him whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She thought that maybe… maybe they could get to know each other or… or _something_.

Tsuna stood and ran a hand through his hair, eyes not even softening at her heart-broken expression. He'd seen that expression on so many other girls it no longer fazed, he also ignored the small pang of guilt.

"Wait! Where are you going? What about everything you told me last night, huh?!" she screeched reaching out to him, her face twisting into a disgusted expression. "You're just going to leave me here, you asshole?!"

All traces of guilt disappeared instantaneously. His lips curled into a smirk, eyes mocking her as he put his hands into his back pocket and walked out of her reach. Tilting his head, he purred darkly, "Well, _sorry_ , baby, but you're not the only one I've fucked." Seeing her crumbling expression, his smirk widened and he scoffed. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head back, making her see his now deep, glowing amber eyes. "What? You thought you were _special_? Give me a break. Whatever I told you last night was probably something I've told every other person I've fucked. Better get down from that high horse you're on, _sweetheart_."

With those words, he let go of her chin and took a step back. He made his way to the door, slamming it shut once he left the room. Sobbing was the last thing he heard when he left the house.

"Musabetsu-Tsuna, you shouldn't have treated her like that," Reborn said, jumping on Tsuna's shoulder and tugged on his brown locks harshly.

Tsuna merely shrugged. "That has nothing to do with you." He winced when Reborn delivered a hard smack to his head. Pouting, he rubbed the sore spot before he reluctantly tilted his head in acknowledgement, sighing. That was the most he would do to indicate that Reborn had a point but wasn't going to actually say it out loud.

Neither said anything else as they made their way home.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he walked into his class. He was only 10 minutes late this time which, if he was being honest, was a big improvement. Even Kyouya let him off the hook and only glared at and threatened him. God, his band mate was so uptight when it came to the rules.

He ignored the stares of most of the girls and even some of the guys. Nezu's, his teacher, face converted to an ugly sneer as he tried to stare Tsuna down. Really, his teacher had something against him for some reason, which on most days, was amusing but he wasn't in the mood for it today. He hadn't even wanted to come to school. Turns out that Reborn didn't care that he had a hangover, this was going to be part of his punishment for treating Miyu as he had.

"It's nice to see that you're not too late, Sawada." Nezu sneered, fixing his glasses. He tried not to flinch at the glares he was receiving from the majority of the students.

Tsuna merely ignored the man, heading to his seat. He sat down and put his feet on top of the desk, eyes challenging Nezu to say something, but, as Tsuna predicted, he only seethed in anger before turning to write on the board.

He stared out of the window, lost in thought. Completely oblivious to the sudden increase of chatter in the room or to the sound of the door opening. Until he felt his desk toppling over and almost falling down in the process, his quick reflexes the only thing that saved him.

The room got quiet, not a single person uttered a word.

"What the fuck?" Tsuna growled, standing up to glare at the offender. A silver-haired boy with green eyes glared right back.

He narrowed his eyes, that shade of green was familiar. He couldn't put his finger on where he had seen them before though.

"You're unworthy," the boy hissed, hands twitching as if he was fighting the urge to take something out.

Tsuna eyed him, frowning. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He easily dismissed, the boy wasn't worth his time. He sat back down after he righted his desk.

The boy growled at him one more time before he walked to his seat.

"Hey, who was he?" Tsuna asked the person next to him, Sasagawa Kyoko—a pretty girl with golden brown hair and bright honey eyes.

Kyoko blushed slightly and answered, "Gokudera Hayato. A new transfer student from Italy."

He gave a sigh because he had to have seen it coming. Reborn must have called this kid or something, most probably to test him. He wasn't really that surprised, knowing Reborn from the short amount of time together, the baby seemed to take pleasure in torturing him. He ruffled his own hair slightly, knowing that by the end of the day, he would have a headache.

He ignored the glare burning a hole in the backside of his head.

Maybe if he ignored the pest it would go again.

He disregarded his gut feeling saying otherwise.

* * *

Tsuna knew he was fucked. He had tried so hard to avoid his fans that he had forgotten about Gokudera whom he had bumped into after going to the back of the school.

"If a bastard like you becomes the 10th Generation Boss, the Vongola Family is finished," Gokudera declared. He wouldn't let such person become _Vongola Decimo._ A spoiled, arrogant brat whom didn't seem to care about anyone but himself.

Tsuna frowned. He wondered how Gokudera came to such a conclusion. He could admit that he was indeed a bastard, an asshole, a jerk and more even, but it wasn't like he did anything to him or even acted like that when he was in class today.

"I'm the one fit to be Decimo!"

He stared at Gokudera and smirked. "Go right ahead, sweetheart. I don't want the title." Tsuna just knew that would set the guy off, but he couldn't help himself, the silverette looked fun to bug in his opinion.

Gokudera seethed at the endearment, his patience finally snapping. He lit a cigarette and brought out two dynamite sticks, lighting them up and throwing them at this bastard whom didn't even move, an amused glint in his eyes.

A shot rang out and the wicks of the dynamite was cut.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn," Tsuna greeted with a nod.

"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn said, a smirk adorning his face. Inside though, he was scowling, he had hoped that his student would have at least freaked out or even get nervous.

"So you two do know each other," Tsuna stated curtly.

"It's my first time meeting him." the Arcobaleno admitted.

"So you're the 9th's highly trusted assassin, Reborn," Gokudera observed, respect in his eyes as he looked at Reborn. "So if I kill Sawada, I get to be a candidate to the Decimo title?"

Tsuna scoffed. "You don't have to kill me to get that. Like I said before, sweetheart, go right ahead." He waved his hand dismissively before his eyes flashed for a second. "However, you can't be the successor even if you wanted to. You don't have the Vongola blood. So either you know that or you're being played by Reborn. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He smiled mockingly, his finger wagging in the air, at Gokudera.

Gokudera froze, his lips curled into a snarl and puffed a bit of his cigarette. Lighting up the dynamite in his hands, he threw them at this cheeky bastard.

"He's also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato," Reborn commented.

Tsuna gracefully dodged each of the dynamite that Gokudera threw at him, looking almost bored about being _blown up_.

It continued like that for a good 5 minutes, Tsuna dodging and occasionally defusing the dynamite sticks while Gokudera continued to throw them, adding more and more. Until Gokudera finally made a mistake, a dynamite stick fell out of his grip, startling him and making the rest fall as well. A look of horror crossed his face at his fatal mistake.

Tsuna clicked his tongue. He could run away and let Gokudera die _or_ he could save him and possibly get injured.

The answer was obvious.

He ran toward and tackled Gokudera to the ground, rolling them to put distance between them and the dynamite. Tsuna ended up on top of the silverette so he used his own body to cover him in case the explosion still reached them.

A second later, an enormous explosion resonated across the whole place, taking out a piece of the back of the school in the process.

Reborn quickly jumped to where his student was. He should have used the dying will bullet, he just hoped his student wasn't too injured. A sigh passed his lips when he saw that his student was only dirty and not injured, it seemed like the distance they had gained was enough to not get caught up in the explosion.

Tsuna got off Gokudera and flopped down next to him instead. He blew the bangs out of his eye and glanced to his side at the still shocked boy. "Oi sweetheart, you alright?"

"W-why did you...?" Gokudera choked out, fidgeting as his face flushed bright red at his—hopefully—new boss's endearment. Truth to be told, no one had ever saved him before except for a kind, bright-eyed boy whom had given him a red dog tag he still wore.

Reborn stared as his student rubbed the back of his neck in a, dare he say, _nervous_ manner. If he wasn't Reborn, his jaw would have dropped in shock.

"I know I'm a bastard, but I'm not heartless enough to let someone die in front of me. It's just wrong, y'know?" Tsuna shrugged, not looking at Gokudera. His head snapped up though, when he heard sniffling. His eyes widened when he saw unshed tears in Gokudera's eyes. He hadn't insulted him or anything, so why...?

"You're the one fit to be the boss!" Gokudera suddenly got up on his knees and bowed down, his forehead hitting the ground. Tsuna could only blink as he tried to process what was happening. His caramel eyes immediately zoned in onto the now visible bright red dog tag around the silver-haired boy's neck.

He knew that tag! Tsuna sat up and reached out for the tag, startling the silverette at the sudden closeness of his new boss. He took hold of the tag, ignoring the flinch from the other, and brought it forward to read on it: **_Storm_**.

"Ah…" Tsuna's eyes started shining with a gleeful light. "It's been a long time, Ducky," Tsuna murmured, gracing _Hayato_ with a small but warm smile. An expression that only a handful of people had seen on the brunet's face.

"W-wha...?" Gokudera could only open and close his mouth when Tsuna brought out his own orange dog tag from under his shirt. He could just barely make out the word **_Sky_ ** on it. "Tuna?"

"Yo," Tsuna said, leaning forward and brushing his lips softly against _Hayato's_ —not Gokudera anymore, never by his last name—, his Ducky, in greeting.

Hayato only smiled bashfully when Tsuna pulled away. The smile slipped off his face, his expression stern, when he remembered something. "So... Vongola, huh?"

Tsuna shrugged sheepishly and winced when Hayato pulled one of his cheek hard. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Dammit! You're nothing but a trouble magnet!" Hayato's stern expression didn't last long before he gave a long sigh, a look of resignation crossing his face.

"It's not like I want to be a Mafia Boss. I'm already a rockstar," Tsuna complained, standing up. He looked at the back of the school mournfully, knowing full well that Kyouya was going to come after him later. He would have to run and try not to get caught.

"Rockstar?" Hayato pulled himself up, stretching once he was stood up. He actually looked at his childhood friend and noticed how much he had changed. The once warm and kind eyes had hardened, holding a hint of mockery and only softened and warmed slightly when looking at _him_. This new version of his friend oozed charm and sex, looking nothing like the shy kid he had once known. Then again, the last time he had seen Tsuna was when he was 8 years old.

"Yup, ever heard of Sky Dive?" Tsuna smirked when he saw Hayato's jaw drop. He was even famous in Italy. How his father didn't know, he wasn't sure.

Reborn didn't interrupt even once, more than happy to gain information about his student from the conversation he was having with the other Italian. Even he had being shocked—not that he showed it, of course—when he found out just how famous Sky Dive was and realized that he, Reborn, liked one or two of their songs. He remembered hearing some of their music in the streets of Italy.

"Come watch us practice tomorrow," Tsuna ordered, he wasn't going to be denied that. He was going to spend as much time as possible with Hayato. This was the first time in 8 years since they'd spoke, after all.

Hayato merely nodded, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Reborn cleared his throat. "I'll be going too, Musabetsu-Tsuna."

"Eh? I didn't invite you," he retorted.

"I'm coming anyway, Musabetsu-Tsuna."

"Tch. Whatever," Tsuna murmured.

Reborn smirked, knowing he won that round.

"Oi, you're cutting class. You're only allowed to cut starting Senior Year," a voice sneered. Three big seniors appeared, smirks on their faces dropping once they saw Tsuna.

"What, you think you're special just because you're famous?" the second senior growled.

"Don't think you're all that just because you have a little money, Sawada." the third one snapped, scowling and glaring at Tsuna.

All three only focused on Tsuna, ignoring Reborn and Hayato.

Tsuna barked out a harsh laugh. "You three say that but I can hear the envy in your voices. You _wish_ you were me." He looked them over, smirking mockingly. "But no one would waste a penny to even look at you."

"Fucking son of a bitch!" the first one snarled and they started advancing towards him, only stopping from their goal because someone appeared in front of them.

"How dare you insult the Tenth? I'll get rid of you all!" Hayato hissed, bringing out his dynamite.

Tsuna smirked, ignoring the cries of mercy from the three seniors. If he was a better person, he would have told Hayato to stop but he wasn't so he didn't give a fuck.

It was a plus that it was so entertaining to watch.

* * *

(1) Musabetsu-Tsuna: Promiscuous-Tsuna; Reborn calls him that because Tsuna likes to sleep around with different people, rarely sleeping with the same person twice.

Sorry if everyone is so OOC, I tried to make them as in character as I could.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Sky Dive

 **Rating:** T, will go up in future chapters.

 **Genre:** Angst, Family, Romance, Adventure, etc.

 **Summary:** When Reborn was assigned to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was told the boy was clumsy, non-athletic and dumb. Overall, no-good. However, as he stares at the groupie surrounding a smirking Tsuna, he thinks that the reality is totally different. AU, Rockstar! Tsuna.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song, only the plot.

 **Warning:** Language and Violence; Extreme OOCness; Tsuna-centric; Asshole!Tsuna (most of the time anyways); Jealous! Possessive! Guardians.

 **Song** : Bottoms up - Nickelback

 **Announcement** : I decided to skip the chapter regarding the Expel Crisis and did this instead. Also, please keep in mind that the characters will be OOC since the Guardians are three years older and their lives went differently than in canon, some for the better and others for the worse. Oh, and I mentioned in the last chapter that Nezu is teaching in Nami-high instead of Namimori Middle School.

 _Beta-ed by Sailor Dying-Will._

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and review.

* * *

The brunet looked out of the window, sunlight hitting his face and diamond studs, making them glitter. It was clear without any clouds, the sun shining brightly. A frown appeared on his face as he glanced at the baby sitting next to him, wishing he could somehow get rid of him. Reborn had woken up early in the morning to _helpfully_ remind him that he needed to take him and Hayato to band practice; it hadn't even been 4 o'clock and Tsuna knew that Reborn woke him up on purpose just to piss him off, since practice started at 8.

It still made him want to curse.

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back against his seat, ignoring the screams from his fans, proclaiming their _love_ for him. How annoying. A quick glance at the silverette next to him showed that Hayato was glowering, murmuring threats under his breath. A smirk tugged on his lips. It was cute how protective Hayato was. He was still the same as before.

A harsh tug on his brown locks made him wince and glare at Reborn, amusement shining in his big, obsidian eyes. He expected Reborn to say something but, surprisingly, he didn't. A snarky remark was on the tip of his tongue but he managed to hold it in. It wasn't worth his time, he turned his head from Reborn. He fixed his pin and rolled up his jacket's sleeves, a tattoo peeking from underneath and Hayato narrowed his eyes slightly, and Tsuna knew he was going to be questioned.

He was glad when they finally got to their destination. **_Sky Dive_** was the first thing they saw on the enormous building, the gates slowly opening as the car neared. Many girls were near the gates, the more bold ones trying to get inside only to be quickly stopped by the guards. With glares, the girls started to protest and shriek in anger, pushing and shoving at the guards aggressively.

The gates finally closed when they were inside and Tsuna let out a sigh. It was still too early for that shit, he wasn't able to sleep with anyone and instead, he spent most of his time with his Ducky. He was too tense and wound up and singing would help him instead of running off with someone.

The car stopped and Tsuna got out of it, running a hand through his hair and making the shrieks intensify in volume. He glared at the girls from the corner of his eye and clicked his tongue, walking towards the double doors. His Intuition flared when the doors slammed open and a blur made its way to him, he only managed to brace himself, knowing what was coming when a pair of arms pulled him close and squeezed him.

"Tsunayoshi~!" A voice hummed happily, hugging him even closer and nuzzling his hair.

"Mukuro," Tsuna sighed while squirming. He pouted when he finally got free, facing Reborn and the others while standing next to Mukuro, not protesting when said male put an arm around his waist.

Reborn looked at Mukuro; blue, pineapple-like hair was the first thing he noticed and the fact that his left eye was blue while his right was red with the number six in the middle. He had a dark indigo jacket with a white tank top underneath, white gloves and black, ripped jeans adorned his legs with black boots. He knew him; everyone in the Mafia had, at least once in their lives, heard about Rokudo Mukuro; the man who'd killed the whole of the Estraneo Famiglia 8 years ago.

How did his student know such a dangerous person? And why wasn't Rokudo Mukuro trying to kill his student?

"Oi Musabetsu-Tsuna, how do you know him?" Reborn asked while tugging his fedora down.

"I met my Gorgeous when I was 7," Tsuna responded, side-stepping the question and Reborn scowled in annoyance. It wasn't any of Reborn's business how he met his Gorgeous.

Hayato's eyes narrowed, seeing the indigo dog-tag with the word **_Mist_** on it. He clenched his fist and forced down the growl that sprang to the back of his throat, that guy was clearly close to Tsuna. He looked away when Rokudo Mukuro smirked in his direction and tighten his grip on Tsuna.

"Are Ken and Chikusa here?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head and hummed when Mukuro merely shook his head while staring Reborn down.

 _'Well, at least there's that._ ' Tsuna thought while leading everyone inside.

* * *

Mukuro couldn't be more irritated. He didn't want to have all those pests near his dear Tsunayoshi, especially that nosy Arcobaleno. He looked at the silverette, noticing the dog-tag swaying on the boy's neck and scowled. It meant more competition for him.

He pulled Tsuna next to him once they got to the practice room and sat down on the soft-looking couches.

Tsuna merely looked at them lazily and sighed. He had been doing a lot of sighing lately, he noted. He eyed Reborn, the way he was acting he decided that the baby was likely going to interrogate him for whatever reason.

"You met him when you were 7? How?" Reborn demanded as soon as they were settled.

The brunet clicked his tongue and was going to snap at him but Mukuro beat him to it. "My, my, that's none of your business, Arcobaleno." Mukuro narrowed his eyes and sneered, ready to bring out his trident if necessary.

Reborn hand twitched. "He's my student. _It is my business_."

Tsuna froze, _dangerdangerdeadshotfiredange_ r his Intuition chanted and he knew that if he didn't do something, it was going to end with someone dead—most likely Mukuro or even himself. He needed to say something or at least give a bit of information so Reborn would back off temporarily.

"I was kidnapped when I was 7 and I spent almost a year with Mukuro." Mukuro snapped his head towards Tsuna's direction and knew; Hyper intuition. It had to be pretty bad if Tsuna decided to give out some information.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Hayato scrambled to ask. That meant that Tsuna had spent almost a year kidnapped before meeting him; it explained why Tsuna was so cautious when they met for the first time.

"The Estraneo Famiglia," Mukuro said blankly, grinding his teeth in repulsion.

Reborn gave a firm nod, frowning. He knew that Tsuna had spent a few months in Italy after turning 8 years old but he didn't know the reason why until now. He clenched his hands. That fucking idiotic Iemitsu had kept something that important from him. "So you were there when Rokudo Mukuro massacred the Estraneo Famiglia."

Tsuna smirked, tilting his head. "Of course."

"You're the reason why he isn't in Vendicare right now," Reborn stated, the pieces finally falling together.

"Let's just say that Mukuro was merely protecting one of Vongola's Heirs." Tsuna shrugged, eyes snapping to the door when it was slammed open.

Luck was on his side, because at that moment before Reborn could keep asking questions, Hibari Kyouya strolled in and his eyes landed on Mukuro and instantly tensed, Mukuro doing the same.

That was the only warning before they basically leapt at each other.

* * *

Reborn watched as Tsuna sat in between the two dangerous males, and he had to admit, while each did have a superior and conceited aura when alone, together it was even more intensified. They gave an, 'I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it' air with those smug smirks on their faces. Hell, even Hibari Kyouya had an arrogant look in his eyes.

His hand twitched. It made him want to take them down a couple of notches.

Tsuna glanced at Kyouya and silently praised him. He had a white button down shirt that was undone for the three first buttons while his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows with the committee's armband pinned onto the left arm, tight black pants like second skin to his legs with black shoes and a violet dog-tag on his neck with the word **_Cloud_ ** on it. Sharp, cold grey eyes glaring at Hayato, Reborn and occasionally Mukuro as well.

"Tsunayoshi, why are these herbivores crowding?" Kyouya hissed, eyes flashing at Tsuna who smirked at him playfully.

"I invited Hayato and Reborn just decided to tag along."

"I will bite them to death," he said, hands already reaching for his tonfas.

"Oya, oya, how kinky, Skylark." Kyouya snarled at Mukuro's words.

Tsuna shook his head, frowning. "No, we need to practice. We've already wasted a lot of time with you and Mukuro fighting." His eyes flashed a beautiful, but deadly sunset color as he glanced first at Mukuro and then Kyouya in warning.

Kyouya scowled, looking away while Mukuro merely smirked.

"At least you can control your subordinates," Reborn commented idly.

Tsuna scowled. "They're not my subordinates." He stood up and walked towards the instruments. As if on cue, his two band mates followed him. After plugging in all of the instruments, he made his way to his place in front; a microphone in one hand and he ran his other hand through his hair.

Hayato sat straighter. Even he liked some of their songs and he was going to pay as much attention as he could since he just knew this had to be a rare opportunity. To see Tsuna standing there... it was mind-blowing, him looking oh-so graceful like that, just oozing the defiant arrogance of someone who _knew_ they were born to be the one and only and would not be knocked from it.

Reborn froze when Tsuna opened his mouth and sang. It was one thing to hear it on a recording and another to actually _see_ Tsuna sing, it made him concentrate all his attention to what he was hearing. The other two were very good themselves; Rokudo Mukuro was smiling playfully while stringing the electric guitar to the lively beat of Hibari Kyouya's drums:

 ** _This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down._**  
 ** _We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out. (Bottoms up)_**  
 ** _Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up._**  
 ** _Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out._**  
 ** _'Nother round, fill 'er up,_**  
 ** _Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up! Ooh, bottoms up_**

 ** _'Nother round, fill 'er up,_**  
 ** _Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up! Hey! Bottoms up._**

After that song was done, they kept going through song after song; ranging from lively to sad songs. They only ever stopped to take a five minute break to drink some water and relax for a moment before continuing.

As Tsuna finished singing the last few lyrics for the last song of the day, he opened his eyes halfway; a feeling of euphoria and ecstasy ran through his veins. It was in these moments that he didn't think about sex or getting drunk because singing was even better than those things. He felt like his blood was on fire every time, like he could do anything. It was even better when his fans were screaming his name and enjoying his songs.

He rubbed the side of his neck when he felt a bead of sweat slide down. As he made his way to the couch, he didn't notice everything going silent or the intense looks on his three Guardians' faces. Sitting down next to Hayato and leaning back lazily, he muffled a yelp when the silverette leaned forward, almost trapping him.

He raised an eyebrow when Mukuro and Kyouya made their way to him and stood in front of him, looking pissed off, like he'd done something wrong or broke some type of rule. And just as he was going to ask what was wrong, he got his answer:

"My dear Tsunayoshi, what, may I ask, is that?" Mukuro's velvet voice was anything but happy as he pointed to Tsuna's neck. His words holding barely restrained anger.

Tsuna tilted his head, confused, and almost groaned when he remembered that he had put concealer on the still red hickey he'd gotten from that stuck-up bitch from a little while ago. He must have wiped it off by accident. Fucking lovely.

Well, if they wanted to know so badly…

"A hickey."

There.

Blunt and to the point.

"And?" Mukuro pressed. Tsuna just blinked.

Minutes passed.

"Who _was_ it, Rabbit?" Kyouya finally growled, grinding his teeth because Tsuna hadn't answered. It seemed his rabbit didn't realize who he belonged to yet and that he wasn't allowed to stray.

"Oh. Some... girl. I can't remember her name." Tsuna finally said, waving his hand dismissively before standing and stretching. He didn't notice Hayato's heartbroken and indignant expression, as he stuffed his hands in his back pockets. "It wasn't like it _meant_ anything. It was just a one-time thing." The brunet scoffed, "Not like she was any good anyway."

"But-but why?" Hayato asked as he stood as well.

"Because I felt like it." Tsuna shot back, borderline defensive, then grit his teeth in frustration when Hayato narrowed his eyes and his other two Guardians got even more pissed off. "Why do you even care?" he retaliated, his shoulders hunching, "You haven't seen me in _how long_ and you want to know something as personal as that?"

Hayato winced, but Tsuna didn't see it as Mukuro finally burst out with, "You just said it didn't _mean_ anything, so why are you getting all defensive Tsunayoshi? Did it _really_ not mean anything to you or are you lying?"

"I'm _not_ lying. It's just a release of some tension alright? You guys should know how stressful it is being who we are."

Neither Kyouya nor Mukuro could refute that. Still…

"That still doesn't give you the right to go around sleeping with whoever throws themselves at you, Rabbit." Kyouya pointed out.

"One of them could even claim to have or be carrying your baby, Tenth."

Tsuna blinked at that.

"Point." he said, pointing to Hayato, ignoring the happy look that crossed the silverettes' face, because even he knew that condoms weren't fool-proof. Still, it wasn't like he was going to tell them that he technically had a sixth sense when it came to such things.

"Okay, look." the brunet relented, bringing his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and sighing tiredly, "I don't want to argue about this so I'll try to be good from now on, alright?" He scrutinized them their reactions with narrowed eyes. He knew that they weren't happy but they looked to be letting it go; they were relaxing tensed muscles after all. Then again he knew it was only temporary. Hell was most likely going to break loose if they ever saw another love bite or, even worse, if they caught him in the act.

He almost shuddered at the thought.

Through all of that, Reborn stayed quiet and just watched the scene unfold in amusement. It was like watching a drama show; Jealousy, Possessiveness and Doubtfulness.

He knew it wasn't the end of it.

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi rarely listened and always did what he wanted to do. Regardless of the fact that his Guardians looked to want to be something more to the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sky Dive

 **Rating** : T, will go up in future chapters.

 **Genre** : Angst, Family, Romance, Adventure, etc.

 **Summary** : When Reborn was assigned to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was told the boy was clumsy, non-athletic and dumb. Overall, no-good. However, as he stares at the groupie surrounding a smirking Tsuna, he thinks that the reality is totally different. AU, Rockstar! Tsuna.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song, only the plot.

 **Warning** : Language and Violence; Extreme OOCness; Tsuna-centric; Asshole!Tsuna (most of the time anyways); Jealous! Possessive! Guardians.

First of all: Happy New Year!

Second of all: Well, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed or anything like that.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review.

 _Beta-ed by Sailor Dying-Will._

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi stared blankly as some of his classmates glanced at him with pity and hesitation. He winced and shifted from foot to foot when a sharp pain ran through his left leg. The same leg he had badly broken three years ago.

He immediately banished those thoughts, he didn't need to remember that day again. Of his failure... weakness... shame.

He was brought back to the present when the yelling started to escalate. His lips twisted in distaste when he heard the reason for the argument: Sawada Tsunayoshi. The famous rockstar. He glanced at the brunet briefly, seeing him with a bored look on his face. He didn't know what to think about him, if he was honest. He remembered those days when people used to gossip about him, sometimes even insulting him to his face, almost going to the borderline of bullying. The sad part was that it was his former teammates that did it themselves and instigated others to do it as well.

No one had helped him at all, until Sawada Tsunayoshi, one day stood up from his nap and growled out: _"You all talk too much. Shut the fuck up."_

It might not have completely stopped the bullying but it did somewhat tame it. He was still isolated and given pity-filled and disgusted looks, but the gossip and insults thrown his way had mostly gone down in school.

Not that he didn't see the much older people stare at him in hesitation or hear them whisper when they thought he wouldn't be able to hear them.

Almost a month later, when he finally gained the guts to go thank Sawada, he was left astonished when the brunet merely barked a laugh and told him that he didn't do it to help Takeshi and the only reason he even bothered to snap at them was because those 'annoying pests' had woken him up, but throughout the whole thing he swore he saw the Sawada's eyes soften and warm in understanding and sympathy.

They never talked again after that.

He almost jumped when he heard a silky, husky voice snap. "You all are annoying. I don't want to play." He turned his head to see Sawada without Gokudera Hayato at his side like usual, an annoyed frown adorning his face, and for a moment, he swore that he saw the half-lidded caramel eyes glow a deep and beautiful sunset color. He almost rubbed his eyes because he had to be seeing things; eyes didn't start glowing a different color.

The students flinched and reluctantly started playing baseball.

His lips curled in disgusted at the mere thought of that sport. Baseball. How he despised that damn sport.

Takeshi growled and willed himself to just stop remembering. He didn't need to keep tormenting, judging himself; he already had so many people who already did that. After a few seconds, he took a shaky, deep breath. He was so fucking tired. Ignoring the looks directed his way, he walked towards the bench Sawada was sitting on and sat there, absentmindedly rubbing his throbbing leg.

The brunet looked at Yamamoto Takeshi from the corner of his eye and frowned. It had been three years since the former baseball player came anywhere near him, not counting the occasionally thoughtful looks thrown his way in those same three years. It was very surprising.

"Hey." Tsuna blinked when the infamous Yamamoto Takeshi spoke to him. It had been three years since they spoke for the first and last time.

"Yo," he said back with a smirk and a tilt of his head.

He wasn't surprised when the taller male didn't continue the conversation. There wasn't anything to talk about.

But still, his Intuition was telling him that he would see a lot more of Yamamoto Takeshi.

How interesting.

* * *

Tsuna stretched on his bed and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He was frustrated and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his little 'abstinence' going to keep Hayato off his fucking back. How annoying.

He opened his eyes when small feet landed next to him. "Yes, Reborn? How may I help you?" he laced his words with as much sarcasm as he could manage.

"How do you know Yamamoto Takeshi?" Reborn asked bluntly. Another thing he didn't know about his fucking student.

Tsuna weighed the pros and cons of telling him. He might as well tell him, it wasn't like he cared if he knew or not. "We had a conversation just once when he thanked me for standing up for him."

Reborn stared at his student and decided that no, Tsuna most definitely didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart. Knowing his student, he did it for his own selfish reasons. He decided to not dwell on that topic and change the conversation to Yamamoto Takeshi; candidate for the Rain Guardian position. "Yamamoto Takeshi; former star baseball player. He jumped off the school roof after claiming that his baseball skills had gone down. He almost lost his life, and his worst injury was his left leg which never fully healed."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and mockingly clapped. "Bravo."

Reborn's eyebrow twitched and he hit him over the head. "Cheeky little brat." He started to count to fifty when Tsuna flipped him off with one hand while rubbing his head with the other. He wondered for the hundredth time if Vongola's wrath for murdering their last heir was worth it.

How tempting it was though.

He gave a small sigh and decided that it wasn't worth it in the end. "Musabetsu-Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi is a candidate for the Rain Guardian. Try to be... good." He grimaced at the last word as if he'd tasted something bitter and it wasn't his beloved coffee.

"Oooh~? Aren't there more candidates for that position?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"No," he answered bluntly. Yamamoto Takeshi fit the position perfectly, his father being an ex-hitman was a plus.

Tsuna's lips turned downward. "Hmmm... Well, whatever. If he doesn't annoy me then I don't care if he hangs around. But," his eyes flashed. "I'm still undecided if I want him as one of my guardians."

Reborn tilted his fedora down in acceptance. After all, it was Tsuna's decision at the end.

* * *

With a groan, Tsuna stretched while looking at the clock. It was almost time for class to be finished, then lunch was going to start. A sly smirk appeared as he glanced at Amano Hikari; a girl whom had confessed to him before. He had to admit that she was pretty cute and well, he was bored as hell. It would be entertaining.

As if she felt his gaze on her, she looked at him. Their eyes met as she looked at him coyly under her eyelashes, an inviting smile slowly appearing on her pink lips. It was all the confirmation he needed as his gaze became smoldered.

Unknown to him, a pair of dark brown eyes was looking at the exchange in confusion. He wasn't so oblivious as to not know that something was going on between them. But then... it wasn't any of his business.

He turned away.

A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling that class was finally over. All the students stood up and left the room while he slowly stood up, stretching his throbbing leg. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sawada talking to Gokudera Hayato, looking like he was making an excuse. The silverette seemed disappointed as he sat down and the brunet left the class.

When the throbbing somewhat stopped, he sat back down and took out his bento and chopsticks, settling them on his desk. Opening his bento, he looked at the sushi and frowned. He wasn't all that hungry but he knew he needed to eat. He was about to pick up the chopsticks but a hand slammed on his desk, almost tipping his bento to the side.

Takeshi frowned and looked up at his offender, only to see three girls glaring at him. "May I help you?" He looked at them indifferently.

"We saw you talking to Tsuna-sama yesterday," the first girl hissed out.

He scowled, looking at her like she was dumb. "I only said hi to him."

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't talk to him at all!" a second girl snapped, putting a hand on her hip.

"It has nothing to do with you three if I talk to him," Takeshi retorted.

"Listen here, you suicidal freak, don't come near Tsuna-sama again. You shouldn't even be breathing the same air as him, you're nothing compared to him. The only reason he even talked to you was because he felt pity for you. You're just an eyesore that should just disappear," the third girl, and leader, hissed while stepping forward. A cold smile curling on her lips.

Takeshi frowned and looked at his bento. Seemingly satisfied, the three girls left while giggling in victory. He lift his head and turned to look back when he felt someone looking at him and met green eyes that were looking at him thoughtfully.

He looked away and quickly stood up, ignoring the slight throb of his leg as he hastily left the class. He didn't need anyone's pity, especially from a foreigner who didn't know anything. He hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he slowed down considerably as he took a deep breath while leaning against a door. Looking around, he noted that he had gotten quite far from his class.

He looked at the door he was leaning against and decided to open it to get inside, knowing that while it was cowardly to hide he didn't want to deal with any of it. It was too much, girls giving him shit for merely saying _hi_ to someone.

A surprised shriek stopped him dead in his tracks though. He looked up from the floor and his eyes widened at the scene before him. The same girl, Amano Hikari if he remembered correctly, whom had been smiling and basically _fucking_ Sawada with her eyes, was sitting on a desk while said male was standing between her legs. Luckily enough, Sawada's pants were only hanging low while she just looked rumpled; it didn't seemed like they had gotten too far, thank God. The girl looked ready to faint and Sawada merely looked a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"I–um... I–I gotta go." Hikari squeaked as she quickly fixed herself up, pushing Sawada away and hopping down from the desk. She gave an apologetic look with a blush to Sawada while exiting the class, almost knocking Takeshi to the side. Sawada gave a small sigh and looked at Takeshi while leaning against the desk.

Takeshi almost wanted to squirm under the annoyed stare. He hadn't _meant_ to interrupt anything. He opened his mouth but no words wanted to come out. His mouth clamped shut and he swallowed hard when Sawada's eyes started to smolder, looking him and and down.

"You interrupted us." Takeshi felt a shiver go up his spine and he opened his mouth to apologise but- "Spare me the excuses." Sawada said huskily, running a hand through his hair before he gave him another look and smirked. He gave a few measured steps toward the ex-baseball player, almost making the guy bolt - _almost!_ \- but those eyes and that voice held him in place. "You'll have to make it up to me."

Sawada stopped just in front of him. Their lips were almost touching as he felt the other's sweet breath fanning against his lips. And those eyes, _God_ , those eyes were burning with promises to bring all types of pleasure to him if only he would give in. His mouth was dry as his eyes slowly fluttered close.

"Baby, the _things_ I would do to you." Those soft, pinkish looking lips slowly parted as he ran the tip of his tongue over Takeshi's bottom lip. "But sadly, it seems we have another interruption."

And with that, the brunet pulled away, turned around and looked towards what appeared to be a small figure at the window. Takeshi's breath hitched, his eyes flying open and he looked at that plump but firm rear. It almost looked like Sawada was taunting him and _God, what he wanted to do to–_

"Are you done?" A dry voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Takeshi cleared his throat as he looked around Sawada in the direction the voice came from and found himself staring at a... baby?

He blinked several times but no, the baby was still there looking at him with big, obsidian eyes but those weren't the eyes of an innocent baby, those eyes were dangerous. A shiver ran down his spine when the baby smirked at him knowingly.

He almost sighed in relief when the baby turned towards Sawada whom was shackling his belt and buttoning his pants. When he seemed satisfied, he met the disapproving expression of the baby.

"I thought I told you to be good," the baby stated flatly.

"I was! Look, I was just gonna mess with Haruhi–"

The baby interrupted. "Hikari."

Sawada gave him an irritated look but continued. "Yeah, her. Anyways, I was messing with her when he entered." He pointed at Takeshi then shrugged. "I just thought that, hey, since he interrupted and he isn't too bad looking, he could take her place."

The baby stared at Sawada with an unreadable expression then gave a resigned sigh while shaking his head. "Your thought process sickens me."

Sawada shrugged again, unrepentant.

Finally deciding to butt in, he asked the baby hesitatingly. "Who are you?"

The baby pulled his fedora down and smirked. "I'm Reborn, a hitman and Musabetsu-Tsuna's hometutor."

"Hitman?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow and he could almost see it but the baby was just that; a baby. He couldn't possibly be a hitman... right?

Tsuna was amused at the disbelieving look on Yamamoto Takeshi's face and almost laughed, if only he knew that Reborn was anything but an innocent baby. He loved to see those reactions every time Reborn announced he was a hitman. It was certainly entertaining and he wanted to see more from Yamamoto Takeshi.

"So, as nice as it is to see you two get along," Tsuna started sarcastically. "I need to get back to class. I don't need Hayato getting worried for no reason." He ignored the extra weight on his head as he turned to Yamamoto Takeshi again and looked him up and down one last time, enjoying the way the ex-baseball player's face turned red. "It was nice _talking_ to you, Boyo." he purred as he exited.

It would be a few minutes later before he spoke again.

"Y'know Reborn, as much as I hate saying this, I think you were right," Tsuna commented and didn't need to say anything else because Reborn immediately understood. And really, he hated having to admit anything like that to the hitman. He could almost feel how _smug_ the bastard felt, it was sickening.

He smiled a little when he finally got to his class and Hayato rushed towards him. His Ducky was so adorable even when he scolded him for taking so long.

"Why did you take so long?" Hayato asked while running a hand through his Tsuna's soft hair. He smiled when Tsuna leaned into his touch.

"Well, my dear Ducky, it seems like I've found the Rain," Tsuna commented and left it at that.

Reborn smirked in triumph: _Rain Guardian acquired._


End file.
